TigerWalrus
by animegamer89
Summary: This is a story I came up with while watching "Boston Legal," and it's my gift to Zuko and Sokka fans. Sokka thanks Zuko for helping him in the Boiling Rock, but things take a crazy turn. One-Shot that's rated T to be safe.


**Authors Notes: Hello, I'm taking a break from my other story, and decided to make this one. I was watching "Boston Legal" and thought this would make a funny story. Please read and review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**xXxXx**

**Tiger-Walrus**

After getting back from the Boiling Rock, Zuko was tired. He didn't go to his room because it was too far. Instead, he decided to find the most comfortable spot on the temple floor. Naturally, he was away from the group, and was close to sleeping until Sokka came along with two bedrolls.

"Hey, if you're going to sleep on the floor, you might need this," said Sokka before tossing one of the bedrolls."

"Thanks," said Zuko after he caught it.

As Zuko unraveled his bedroll, Sokka did the same thing right next to Zuko.

"What are you doing?" asked Zuko.

"Oh, I'm sleeping here," answered Sokka.

"What? Why?"

"Look, you helped me out. If it weren't for you, I would never have been able to get everyone out of that place," answered Sokka, "I just wanted to thank you, and I thought this would make you feel more welcome, that's all."

"Oh, well thanks…I guess" said Zuko.

"You guess?" said Sokka.

"Look, I meant no offense. It's just I'm new to this whole 'friendship' thing," said Zuko.

"It's ok," said Sokka.

After a moment of silence, Zuko sighed.

"You know," he began, "you give me too much credit."

"What do you mean?" asked Sokka, facing the ceiling.

"Chit Sang started the riot, and Suki got the warden," answered Zuko, "I just got you to the prison."

"You also undid the coolers, kept my spirits up, and fought off your crazy sister," added Sokka.

"Yeah, I do that," said Zuko at the mention of his sister.

"Oh, there was also your girlfriend," said Sokka.

"Yeah…Mai," sighed Zuko.

"She was incredible," said Sokka, "and she's kind of pretty."

Zuko turned his head to face Sokka with an eyebrow raised, "Don't you already have Suki?"

"Whoa, I didn't mean it like that," said Sokka, "I mean, why would I be interested in Mai?"

"Oh, and what's wrong with Mai?!" demanded Zuko.

"Nothing…" said Sokka, "Look, let's go to sleep."

"Fine," said Zuko.

Zuko turned to face away from Sokka, and Sokka did then same to Zuko. After a quiet moment…

"I mean it's not like you're interested in Suki," said Sokka, "Right?"

"Sokka…just go to sleep."

**xXxXx**

Everyone was still asleep at dawn, except Zuko, who was starting to wake up. He felt unusually warm, and felt something heavy. After a minute of being dreary eyed, he slowly opened his eyes.

He saw Sokka **very **close to him. He saw that is arms were wrapped around him, and immediately got up and punched him. This woke up Sokka, and when he realized that he and Zuko were on the same bedroll together, they both pulled back.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU…WHY…" stammered Zuko, rushing as far away as he could, but keeping his eyes on Sokka.

"I-I don't know!" responded Sokka as he backed away.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" shouted Zuko.

"Well, I guess…I remember going to the bathroom, and when I got back…"

"Yes?" said Zuko sternly.

"I heard your snoring and found it relaxing," answered Sokka sheepishly.

"My snoring?!" Objected Zuko, "I snore?!"

"Yeah, you sound like a tiger walrus," said Sokka casually, but when he noticed Zuko's expression, "It reminded me of home!"

"I remind you of Water Tribe animals?!" shouted Zuko, "Never mind…Explain why were so close!"

"Well, like I said, your snoring was relaxing. I thought that if I slept closer to you, I'd fall asleep faster."

Zuko looked horrified.

"But that's all, I swear!" assured Sokka, "I didn't pull anything funny."

"You…and…I," gestured Zuko, "We slept together!"

"I promise, I won't tell anyone," said Sokka while taking a step forward.

Zuko immediately took a step back, and gave Sokka a cold look.

"We…slept…together," said Zuko more firmly.

"I'm telling you I didn't do anything," said Sokka once again.

Zuko just turned around and walked around and walked away. Sokka sighed before slumping to the ground.

**xXxXx**

Zuko made it a good point to avoid Sokka in any way he could. he would prolong Aang's lesson, extend talking with Toph, and would even use his Blue Spirit skills slip away from the others. Finally, Sokka had had enough. As Zuko was approaching the camp, Sokka approached him, and stood in front of Zuko.

"I'm trying to get lunch," said Zuko.

"We need to talk," said Sokka.

"There's nothing to talk about," said Zuko.

"Come on Zuko, five minutes," pleaded Sokka.

Zuko paused for a moment before rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Fine," he muttered.

The two walked a small distance away before facing one another,

"I'm sorry about last night," said Sokka.

"You mean sleeping with me?" shot back Zuko.

"I didn't sleep with you!" yelled Sokka.

"Yes you did!"

"I did not!"

Meanwhile back at camp, the entire group heard the two yelling.

"What's going on over there?" asked Aang.

Everyone shrugged.

"Ok, fine, maybe I did sleep with you!" shouted Sokka. Aang's mouth fell open, and everyone now had a sudden interest in the two's argument, "But it was not intentional," added Sokka.

"What do you mean?!" demand Zuko, "Your arms were around me!"

Katara and Toph's eyes widened, and their cheeks tinted pink.

"Oh please!" shouted Sokka, "I must have turned over, and my arm fell onto you."

"You were cuddling!!" shouted Zuko.

Hakoda's and Chit Sang's food fell out of their mouth.

"You're exaggerating!!" shouted Sokka.

"Oh, so I'm probably exaggerating the part where you were nuzzling into my chest and had one of your legs on my thigh!"

Suki went completely scarlet, and Teo and Haru covered the Duke's ears.

"I…I…you…rgh! Fine, how about we just forget this ever happened and move on," said Sokka

"Agreed, but you stay away from me, got it?"

"Alright," said Sokka.

The two nodded and went back to the camp. When they got there, everyone but Hakoda, Aang, the Duke, and Suki burst out laughing.

"What's going on?" asked Sokka curiously.

"So, Sokka," began Suki, "How did you sleep last night?" she asked suspiciously.

"Wh-What?" stammered Sokka nervously.

"Yeah, did Zuko keep you warm last night?" asked Toph.

The color from Sokka and Zuko's faces disappeared.

"Awww, how cute," added Katara, "Sokka and Zuko are 'special' friends."

"We're NOT!!" shouted both boys.

"Sokka…I only want you to be happy," said Hakoda, "and if Zuko-"

"DAD!" interrupted Sokka.

**xXxXx**

Zuko was tired. He and Sokka had spent hours trying to convince everyone else that they didn't…"sleep" like that. After they felt that they had convinced them thoroughly, which wasn't a good feeling, they both wanted to turn in. Zuko lied down on his bedroll and was about to fall asleep when Sokka woke him up.

"Sokka? It's the middle of the night," protested Zuko, "What do you want?"

"Zuko…I can't sleep," answered Sokka.

"So?" asked Zuko suspiciously.

"So…can I sleep here?"

Zuko shot straight up.

"WHAT?! AFTER LAST NIGHT AND TODAY?! NO WAY! NOT EVEN IF IT MEANT GETTING KATARA'S FORGIVENESS!!"

"Come on Zuko…I can't sleep, really," pleaded Sokka.

"Are you trying to get in bed with me?!" yelled Zuko.

"WHAT?! NO!" shouted Sokka, "Just…close enough to hear your snoring."

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"It's relaxing," added Sokka.

Zuko groaned, "Fine, but stay in your own bedroll and five feet away from me."

"Thanks," said Sokka.

He walked until he was five feet away, unrolled his bedroll and lied down. After a quiet moment…

"Zuko?"

"What?"

"Good night," said Sokka.

"…good night Sokka."

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Sokka woke up to go to the bathroom. He got up and began to walk away, but before he got very far, something snagged his leg. This caused him to trip, and wake him up completely.

"What the-"

Sokka saw that there was a rope tied to his leg on one end and the other end had been tied to a metal stake not far from his bedroll.

"Zuko!"

Zuko shot up, and turned to Sokka.

"What Sokka," groaned Zuko.

"What is this?!" demanded Sokka referring to his leg being held down by a rope and stake.

"Safety measure," answered Zuko.

"I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Well untie it," suggested Zuko.

"No !" urged Sokka, "It will take too long!"

"…"

"Zuko!" shouted Sokka as he pulled on his leg even more.

"Fine," said Zuko before he shot a small fireball, effectively severing the rope.

This caused Sokka to fall face first into the ground.

"Ow," groaned Sokka as he lifted his face from the ground.

Zuko sighed, and just went back to sleep.

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**


End file.
